Irmandade dos Cinco
A Irmandade dos Cinco, ou simplesmente Os Cinco é um grupo de cinco Caçadores de Vampiros sobrenaturalmente, talentosos, termo usado por Niklaus Mikaelson, para descrevê-los coletivamente. Eles foram criados por uma bruxa moribunda (que era descendente da poderosa feiticeira Qetsiyah), que queria que eles cumprissem o desejo de Qetsiyah que é curar e matar o primeiro imortal, Silas. Seu meio de realizar essa tarefa é através das tatuagens em seus corpos, chamadas de Marca do Caçador. As marcas serviram a uma variedade de propósitos e conduziram a Silas e seus meios de destruição - a Cura para a Imortalidade. Como os Cinco são caçadores de vampiros, e seu alvo principal é o imortal Silas, pode-se dizer que eles caçam imortais, já que ambos os tipos de espécies imortais, Vampiros e Imortais, são suscetíveis à Maldição do Caçador. A Irmandade dos Cinco originou-se em 1110 dC e todos foram mortos por Klaus em 1114 dC. Mesmo após a morte dos cinco caçadores originais, a Maldição do Caçador ainda existia devido à presença de Potenciais Caçadores em cada era. Depois que Silas foi morto por Stefan, seu objetivo principal foi indiretamente completado. Não se sabe se haveria mais Potenciais agora que sua missão principal está completa, ou como eles seriam identificados agora que a Marca do Caçador se foi para sempre depois de abrir o Túmulo de Silas. A própria Qetsiyah refere-se a eles e a todas as suas contrapartes ao longo dos séculos, simplesmente como meus "Caçadores". História |-|Século 12= No início dos anos 1110, uma bruxa moribunda reuniu cinco homens, supostamente guerreiros, liderados por Alexander, e lançou um feitiço para uni-los em direção a um único objetivo comum: a destruição de todos os vampiros. O feitiço, que estava preso pela respiração moribunda da bruxa, deu-lhes força e velocidade sobre-humanas que lhes permitiram superar os vampiros; embora eles não fossem tão fortes quanto eles; e um intenso desejo de matar vampiros que os obrigaria a matar um vampiro quando eles o vissem. No entanto, a bruxa deu-lhes algo mais: uma tatuagem que mais tarde viria a ser conhecida como a Marca do Caçador que se espalhou por todo o braço e torso direito, que funcionou como um mapa e levou ao que Alexander chamou de "a arma suprema" que garantiria a destruição dos vampiros: uma cura para o vampirismo. O mapa só poderia ser decifrado usando suas espadas, que estavam gravadas com o símbolo de sua irmandade. Com esses novos talentos e seu novo objetivo em mente, Alexander e seus irmãos partiram em uma campanha sangrenta pela Itália para procurar e destruir os vampiros. Ao atravessarem várias cidades, capturaram e mataram centenas de vampiros, massacrando-os implacavelmente na pira, expondo-os à luz do sol. Ao fazê-lo, espalharam sua mensagem de que os demônios viviam entre a população humana, com discursos revigorantes nas posições de mercado. Em 1114, quando a conquista normanda varreu o sul da Itália, os Cinco tomaram conhecimento da família dos vampiros originais, que haviam chegado à Europa e estavam fazendo as pessoas irem embora. Conforme a história se espalhou, os Cinco perceberam que os Originais não poderiam ser destruídos como os vampiros comuns poderiam ser. É presumivelmente por causa disso que eles criaram um Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco que poderia neutralizá-los se eles estivessem presos às cinzas do Carvalho Branco. Os Originais também ouviram falar dos Cinco e os encontraram enquanto viajavam pelo sul da Itália. Embora Elijah Mikaelson, o mais velho dos Originais, acreditasse que esses caçadores poderiam representar uma ameaça, seus irmãos não acreditavam que eles eram tão perigosos e a única mulher original, Rebekah, até mesmo começou um relacionamento romântico com Alexander. Elijah, no entanto, tentou se aproximar dos caçadores, fingindo ser um nobre que tinha tomado a cruzada para destruir os vampiros, a fim de aprender mais sobre eles. Foi então que Alexander revelou o que eles estavam atrás e como eles pretendiam realizá-lo. No entanto, apesar da cautela de Elias, os originais haviam subestimado os Cinco. Uma noite, Alexander revelou a Rebekah que ele sabia que ela era um vampiro, punindo-a, neutralizando-a. Naquela noite, Alexander e seus irmãos convidaram Elijah e seus três irmãos remanescentes, Finn, Kol e Niklaus, para uma 'festa do pijama' e eles adulteraram os quatro originais restantes, aparentemente terminando sua ameaça. No entanto, eles não sabiam que Niklaus não era realmente um vampiro de sangue puro: ele era um híbrido, meio vampiro e meio lobisomem. Dado o seu lado lobisomem, os punhais não tiveram efeito sobre ele. Niklaus matou os Cinco antes de liberar seus irmãos, terminando a cruzada dos Cinco e fazendo qualquer mapa para a Cura perdida porque as tatuagens desapareceram com suas mortes. |-|Sobrevivência= Após a morte dos Cinco, um novo aspecto do feitiço da bruxa foi revelado: a Maldição do Caçador. Esta foi uma prova de falhas que garantiu o assassino de um caçador morrer, bem como para tentar aumentar suas chances de sobrevivência, para que eles pudessem completar sua missão para curar e matar Silas. Niklaus, que matou todos os membros originais da Irmandade dos Cinco, começou a sofrer de alucinações severas que tomaram várias formas, todas as quais convenceram Niklaus a se matar. No entanto, como ele era indestrutível, ele foi incapaz de fazê-lo quando tentou. No entanto, os Cinco não foram destruídos como todos acreditavam. Outro efeito do feitiço foi que Potential Hunters poderiam eventualmente pegar o manto de seus irmãos caídos e continuar sua busca. Quando um caçador é morto, a Marca do Caçador aparece em outro e ele começa a sentir as mudanças que vêm com ser um caçador. Levou um total de 52 anos, 4 meses e 9 dias, depois que Niklaus matou os Cinco Caçadores Originais, para que todos os Cinco fossem substituídos. Isso também quebrou a Maldição do Caçador e libertou Niklaus das alucinações, o que presumivelmente aconteceu no instante em que o último dos Potenciais Caçadores matou seu primeiro vampiro. Daquele momento em diante, houve, em todos os momentos, apenas cinco caçadores, quase inconscientes uns dos outros e até mesmo de qual era seu propósito. No entanto, quanto mais vampiros eles matam, mais sua marca (que agora era invisível para todos, exceto para outros caçadores / potenciais) cresceu. Muitos acreditavam que isso significava que precisariam concluir sua marca para descobrir o que deveriam fazer. Ao longo da Série The Vampire Diaries Quarta Temporada Um soldado chamado Connor Jordan estava servindo no Iraque quando conheceu um dos Cinco e foi o único a ver sua marca, marcando-o como um potencial caçador. Ele soube de seu intenso desejo de matar vampiros e o fato de que ele também era um caçador. Alguns anos depois, a marca apareceu no braço de Connor e ele começou sua própria cruzada para matar vampiros, usando uma vasta gama de armas e sua experiência militar para matar tantos vampiros quanto possível. Em 2010, ele conheceu o Professor Atticus Shane, um professor de Estudos Ocultos no Whitmore College, que lhe disse que poderia lhe dar respostas sobre sua marca, mas queria que ele fosse completado primeiro. Para esse fim, ele o enviou para a cidade de Mystic Falls, onde uma grande população de vampiros permaneceu. Em Memorial, Connor chegou em Mystic Falls e, usando luvas atadas com verbena, identificou Tyler Lockwood como um vampiro, sem saber que ele era na verdade um híbrido. Tendo falhado em matar Tyler, ele armou uma armadilha para os vampiros no memorial para os membros mortos do Conselho sangrando April Young e esperando por um vampiro fazer um movimento. Quando ele reconheceu Tyler, ele atirou nele com um rifle sniper, mas mais uma vez não conseguiu matá-lo. Em The Rager, tendo percebido o que Tyler era, ele entrou no hospital onde estava preso e extraiu veneno de lobisomem de suas presas, planejando usá-lo para destruir os vampiros de Mystic Falls. Ele também descobriu que um potencial na cidade, Jeremy Gilbert. Ele tentou treiná-lo para se tornar um caçador, mas Jeremy tinha amigos entre os vampiros e conspirou com eles para parar Connor. Ao mesmo tempo, os repetidos ataques a Tyler atraíram a atenção de Niklaus, hoje amplamente conhecido como Klaus, que perdeu seus meios de fazer híbridos quando Elena Gilbert foi transformada em vampira e quis proteger os que tinha. Voltando a Mystic Falls com o que restou de seus híbridos, Klaus conspirou com Jeremy, Damon Salvatore, e Dr. Meredith Fell para parar Connor. Eles o prenderam no hospital e tentaram fazê-lo confessar suas intenções. Connor tentou atacar Klaus, mas o original foi muito mais rápido e mais forte do que ele, e agarrou sua estaca. Eles planejaram explodi-lo com as próprias minas claymore de Connor. Ele foi mais tarde salvo por Klaus, que percebeu sua conexão com os Cinco e levou-o para a Mansão Mikaelson para questioná-lo sobre o grupo. Em The Five, Klaus o torturou e forçou Jeremy, a única pessoa que podia ver sua tatuagem, a desenhar para ele. Connor explicou a Jeremy que ele conseguiu sua marca depois de vê-lo em outro membro dos Cinco, que lhe disse que, porque ele podia ver, ele também era um caçador em potencial. mais tarde, ele escapa depois de matar brutalmente um dos híbridos de Klaus, ele retornou brevemente a Shane antes de decidir encenar uma última armadilha para os vampiros. Em The Killer, ele leva Jeremy, April Young e Matt Donovan como reféns e ele atraiu os vampiros e híbridos para o Mystic Grill e, usando suas armadilhas, ele matou Dean, outro híbrido. No entanto, ele não contava com os túneis secretos que acessavam o Grill, o que permitia Stefan Salvatore para entrar no Grill. Connor segurou Jeremy com a arma e ameaçou matá-lo se Stefan não se mostrasse. Stefan tentou levá-lo a se render dizendo que sabia as respostas que queria, mas Connor recusou. Elena então chegou para salvar seu irmão e Connor foi pego de surpresa, sem saber que ela era uma vampira. Oprimido por sua força, Connor quase foi morto. No entanto, a explosão de outra de suas armadilhas distraiu Elena, o que permitiu que Connor ganhasse vantagem. Ele não conseguiu matá-la devido à intervenção de Stefan, que o capturou e levou-o para os túneis. Damon tentou matar Connor enquanto Stefan e Klaus o queriam vivo desde que eles sabiam que ele era o único que poderia levá-los à cura. Connor escapou, mas foi interceptado por Elena, que lhe disse para se manter longe de seu irmão. Ele tentou matá-la, mas ela quebrou o pescoço dele. Com a morte de Connor, Jeremy assumiu seu manto como o novo caçador quando a marca apareceu em sua mão e Elena começou a sofrer da Maldição do Caçador, quase se matando até que Jeremy matou Chris, um híbrido, para salvá-la, graças ao conselho do Professor Shane . Com a Marca do Caçador agora ativada em Jeremy, os instintos de um verdadeiro caçador de vampiros, que todos os membros do The Five tinham, começaram a se elevar, e a marca agora seria usada como uma ferramenta para vampiros interessados na cura. Começou com pesadelos que ele tinha começado a querer machucar sua irmã agora que ela era uma vampira junto com inconscientemente esculpindo o símbolo dos Cinco em estacas. No entanto, uma vez que Stefan o forçou a matar um vampiro recém-transformado para aumentar sua marca, o desejo de Jeremy de matar vampiros assumiu o controle total, querendo prejudicar qualquer vampiro que ele pudesse, começando com Elena, e rapidamente aprendendo que ele não podia mais ser obrigado. Esses instintos quase levaram Jeremy a matar sua irmã, mas ele foi parado em cima da hora. Decidindo que ele era muito perigoso para ficar perto de Elena, Jeremy foi até a casa do lago onde sua família era dona, onde o professor Shane e Bonnie tentaram ajudá-lo a controlar seus impulsos de caçador. No entanto, quando Elena e Damon vieram visitar, Jeremy tentou matar sua irmã novamente. Um teste mental que Shane tentou também revelou que o profundo ódio de Jeremy por vampiros fez com que ele não pensasse mais em Elena como sua irmã, mas como um monstro. Eles conseguiram controlá-lo, embora percebessem que ele precisava de uma conexão emocional, que era Bonnie. Embora ele ainda tivesse o instinto natural de matar os vampiros, ele agora podia reconhecer o amigo do inimigo. Jeremy ficou na casa do lago, onde começou a treinar para ser um melhor caçador sob os olhos atentos de Damon. Ele praticava condicionamento físico, mas ainda estava longe de estar pronto, como Damon provou para ele pessoalmente. No entanto, quando Klaus ficou impaciente para cultivar a marca de Jeremy, ele transformou as pessoas da cidade em vampiros, sendo um deles uma entregadora de pizza que Jeremy matou ao salvar Matt, sua marca crescendo um pouco mais. Quando Jeremy foi levado a um bar cheio de vampiros em transição e contado por Klaus ele teve que matar todos eles, Jeremy resistiu, mas sua mão foi forçada quando Klaus os enviou depois de Matt. Depois de esperá-los durante a noite, Jeremy e Damon rastrearam os vampiros para baixo apenas para descobrir que todos tinham sido mortos por um dos vampiros originais, Kol. Kol revelou que a Marca do Caçador realmente levou à cura, mas também a uma antiga bruxa imortal chamada Silas e que Silas traria grande destruição. Jeremy ainda recusou e Kol tentou cortar o braço de Jeremy para que a marca nunca pudesse ser completada. Jeremy conseguiu sobreviver a tentativa de Kol em sua vida, apostando o Original com a estaca de carvalho branco, que matou todos os vampiros em sua linhagem, fazendo com que a Marca do Caçador se completasse. Com a Marca do Caçador concluída, e o restante das necessidades próximas, o Professor Shane liderou uma expedição à ilha onde a cura e Silas foram realizadas. Bonnie fez o seu melhor para tentar descobrir a mensagem da Marca do Caçador, mas sem sucesso. Jeremy quase foi morto por um ilhéu, mas foi salvo por um machado misterioso empunhando agressor. Mais tarde, Jeremy foi levado em cativeiro por uma bruxa sob as ordens de Shane, que planejava lançar secretamente Silas sem a ajuda dos vampiros que ele havia trazido. Em outra parte da ilha, Galen Vaughn atacou Damon Salvatore, e depois que Damon notou a tatuagem visível no braço de Galen, foi pego de surpresa e espancado pelo caçador. Vaughn levou Damon em cativeiro, atando-o com cordas encharcadas de verbena. Galen disse que ele estava observando Damon e sabia tudo sobre seus amigos, dizendo-lhe que sua própria marca de caçador completou-se por conta própria, presumivelmente onde Jeremy tinha terminado sua matando Kol. Ele explicou que estava simplesmente tentando cumprir o propósito original dos Cinco, estabelecido pelos descendentes de Qetsiyah: encontrar, curar e depois matar Silas. Ele castigou Damon por querer a cura para seus amigos antes de dizer a ele que havia apenas uma dose da cura, e essa dose deveria ser usada para transformar Silas mortal, não usada para curar um vampiro aleatório. Enquanto Galen trouxe Damon para o poço onde Silas foi enterrado, Jeremy já estava lá com Shane e Bonnie. Bonnie usou expressão para executar o feitiço na marca, abrindo o caminho em direção ao corpo enterrado de Silas. Quando ela fez isso, a marca desapareceu do corpo de Jeremy, assim como de Galen (juntamente com os outros três membros do The Five, presumivelmente), e causou um colapso parcial na caverna. Isso prendeu as pernas de Shane e quando ele implorou por ajuda, Bonnie e Jeremy continuaram em frente. Bonnie pensou que estava sendo levada para Silas com a ajuda do espírito de sua avó, mas Jeremy sabia que era apenas uma alucinação feita por Silas para atrair as pessoas para ele, já que Jeremy não podia ver seu fantasma. Eles concluíram que era assim que Silas havia enganado Shane em sua cruzada de libertá-lo. Bonnie e Jeremy continuaram em frente. Bonnie pensou que estava sendo levada para Silas com a ajuda do espírito de sua avó, mas Jeremy sabia que era apenas uma alucinação feita por Silas para atrair as pessoas para ele, já que Jeremy não podia ver seu fantasma. Eles concluíram que era assim que Silas havia enganado Shane em sua cruzada de libertá-lo. Bonnie e Jeremy continuaram em frente. Bonnie pensou que estava sendo levada para Silas com a ajuda do espírito de sua avó, mas Jeremy sabia que era apenas uma alucinação feita por Silas para atrair as pessoas para ele, já que Jeremy não podia ver seu fantasma. Eles concluíram que era assim que Silas havia enganado Shane em sua cruzada de libertá-lo. Galen e Damon chegaram à entrada do poço onde Damon resistiu ao caçador. Rebeca também apareceu, tendo aprendido que havia apenas uma dose da cura. Galeno estava preparado para tal confronto, reconhecendo que, apesar de não ter a estaca de carvalho branco, ele ainda poderia derrubar Rebeca. Ele prendeu um explosivo com estacas salientes no peito dela antes de puxar o pino. A explosão encaixou as estacas no peito de Rebekah, imobilizando-a por enquanto. Damon continuou a lutar, mas Galen pegou uma espingarda que disparou bolas que se enrolaram no pescoço de Damon. Quando Stefan chegou, Galen desceu ao poço. Jeremy e Bonnie alcançaram o corpo fossilizado de Silas apenas para ver que ele estava segurando a cura e a única maneira de conseguir a cura livre era fazer com que Silas se movesse. Percebendo a semelhança entre a aparência do imortal e um vampiro ressecado, eles concluíram que ele precisava de sangue para se mover. Jeremy se recusou a prosseguir, não achando que valia a pena Silas acordar, mas Vaughn apareceu, apunhalando Bonnie e cortando a própria mão para dar sangue a Silas, querendo pegar a cura e enfiá-la na garganta do imortal. Jeremy interceptou, mas depois de uma breve luta foi vencida. Apesar de ser um membro do The Five, Galen decidiu que ele tinha que se livrar de Jeremy, mas Katherine Pierce apareceu de repente, derrubando Galen. Ela cortou e mordeu Jeremy antes de empurrá-lo para Silas forçando o sangue dele na boca de Silas. O imortal começou a acordar, seus olhos se abrindo e suas mãos começando a se mover. Katherine pegou a cura e correu enquanto Silas bebia Jeremy seco antes de quebrar o pescoço, Depois de usar o sangue de Jeremy para se levantar, Silas deixou seu túmulo, deixando sua máscara para trás. Quando Galen acordou de estar inconsciente, ele encontrou a máscara e colocou em sua bolsa, irritado por ter falhado em sua missão de matar Silas. O corpo de Jeremy foi levado para casa por sua irmã enquanto Damon e Rebekah permaneciam na ilha, algo que Galen aproveitou ao máximo. Ele tentou atacar Damon novamente, usando seu arco para atirar uma flecha nele, mas Damon usou Rebekah como um escudo antes que Vaughn disparasse outro tiro que Damon pegou. O caçador pegou sua bolsa e fugiu, mas Damon se aproximou. Depois de uma breve luta com Galen tentando usar sua faca contra Damon, ele foi novamente nocauteado, dessa vez tomado como refém por Damon e amarrado com suas próprias cordas. Rebekah e Damon o interrogaram e descobriram que Katherine foi quem encontrou Galen e orquestrou todo o esforço para obter a cura. Galen, ainda amarrado, mandou Rebekah folhear sua bolsa para mostrar a máscara de Silas como prova de que ele havia acordado e que todos estavam condenados se não conseguissem curar e matá-lo. Quando Bonnie Bennett derruba o muro ao Outro Lado, os fantasmas dos Cinco reaparecem com Rebekah e Matt sendo cercados por três membros dos Cinco: Alexander, Connor Jordan e Galen Vaughn. Os Cinco pretendem recuperar seu destino sobrenatural, encontrando Silas e a cura, e usando-a para matá-lo de uma vez por todas. Eles se separaram, cada um tentando diferentes métodos para conseguir o que queriam. Alexander capturou Rebekah e Matt, pressionando-os por informações, mantendo Matt refém com um explosivo. Rebekah conseguiu libertar Matt e detonar o explosivo, explodindo a si mesma e a Alexander, mas sabendo que sobreviveria à explosão. Connor ameaçou moradores de Mystic Falls que estavam comendo no Mystic Grill junto com Elena, mas o fantasma de Alaric Saltzman o impediu de machucar ninguém. Vaughn conseguiu obter a cura de Damon Salvatore e Damon levou-o para onde Silas estava supostamente sendo mantido, mas estava simplesmente sendo parado. Quando ele descobriu isso, ele atirou em Damon com balas encharcadas de lobisomem antes que Alaric chegasse e quebrasse seu pescoço, jogando-o para fora do penhasco. Quinta Temporada Sexta Temporada Sétima Temporada Membros Século XII *'Irmãos Originais:' Alexander junto com outros 4 membros originais, eles viveram no século 12 e tinham o símbolo em suas espadas. Alexander-Member.png|Alexander † (Líder)|link=Alexander Fivemember01.png|Membro Original #1 †|link= Fivemember02.png|Membro Original #2 †|link= Fivemember03.png|Membro Original #3 †|link= Fivemember04.png|Membro Original #4 †|link= Entre o século 12 e do Século 19 *'Caçadores Sem Nome no Final do Século XII:' Niklaus diz: "Por 52 anos, 4 meses, 9 dias. Eu estava atormentado em meus sonhos, todos os meus momentos de vigília Eventualmente ele simplesmente parou.." Isso revela que cinco outros caçadores (como Klaus matou cinco deles) apareceram e pararam a maldição que Niklaus teve por meio século. *'Vicente Cruz:' No início de 1800,o pai de, Rayna Cruz era um dos Cinco. Ele traçou a tatuagem em seu braço para que Rayna pudesse vê-lo, já que ela não era uma Caçadora Potencial, então treinou sua filha durante anos para ser uma caçadora de vampiros. Julian atacou Saint Malo, onde Vicente manteve a área a salvo de vampiros, mas Julian matou muitos moradores locais e feriu mortalmente Vicente. Quando Rayna o encontrou e revelou que seu pai era um dos Cinco, a fim de persuadir Julian a poupá-lo para não sofrer a Marca do Caçador, Julian, percebendo que se ele o poupasse, Vicente nunca pararia de caçá-lo, obrigou Rayna a matá-lo. em vez dele. Século XXI *'O Amigo de Connor do Iraque:' Um homem que disse a Connor desde que ele pode ver a marca, ele é um caçador em potencial. Os dois serviram no Iraque juntos. Connor perdeu a noção dele e, de repente, ele fez a tatuagem, insinuando que seu amigo havia morrido. *'Connor Jordan:' Depois de receber a tatuagem, Connor teve uma incrível vontade de matar vampiros e tornou-se bastante habilidoso nisso, usando táticas furtivas a seu favor. Ele foi enviado para Mystic Falls pelo Professor Atticus Shane, onde depois de sua tentativa fracassada de limpar a cidade de monstros, ele foi morto por Elena. *'Galen Vaughn:' Ele é um membro dos Cinco que não se importa de estar no topo da cadeia alimentar e sabe muito sobre Damon Salvatore mas não entende o quão forte Damon se sente por Elena Gilbert. Ao contrário de Connor, Galen sabe tudo sobre os Cinco e sua verdadeira missão de matar Silas, aceitando seu dever de completá-lo. *'Jeremy Gilbert:' Depois de um dia difícil, Connor acabou sendo morto por Elena e sua marca foi passada para Jeremy. Jeremy também desenvolveu os instintos de caçador, mas graças a seus amigos, tinha algum controle limitado sobre eles. Ele começou a treinar e tornou-se uma ferramenta para os vampiros que estavam interessados na cura. Ele foi forçado a treinar e deixar sua marca embora não tenha sido completado até que ele apostou o original, Kol. Em Down the Rabbit Hole, Jeremy foi morto pelo despertar de Silas. Mas depois é ressuscitado por Bonnie em Graduation. Assim, o seu é o último membro remanescente da Irmandade. Male silhouette.jpg|Amigo de Connor † Connor-Member.png|Connor Jordan † Jeremy-Member.png|Jeremy Gilbert Vaughn.jpg|Galen Vaughn † Potenciais Caçadores em potencial se referem àqueles que podem se tornar parte dos Cinco quando um membro atual morre. Pré-requisitos para se tornar um Potencial são atualmente desconhecidos. No entanto, eles são identificados por sua capacidade de ver a Marca do Caçador nos corpos de qualquer Caçador atual. Potenciais obtêm a Marca quando um membro ativo dos Cinco morre e se torna "desperto" depois que eles cometem a primeira morte da entidade Vampírica. Não se sabe se as fêmeas são escolhidas como Potenciais. Presas *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' Ela é a mais jovem dos Originais e estava apaixonada por Alexandre, um membro dos Cinco há mais de 900 anos. Eles viveram na Itália durante o século 12, onde Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol e os outros membros dos Cinco estavam juntos sem suspeitar um do outro por um curto período de tempo. Uma noite, Alexander e Rebekah tiveram uma conversa importante sobre a marca, os punhais e o futuro. Infelizmente, Alexander neutraliza Rebekah, junto com seus irmãos, Elijah, Finn, Kol, deixando apenas Niklaus para lutar contra os caçadores de vampiros. Finalmente, Rebekah era a única que conhecia a cura e como decifrar a Marca do Caçador. *'Tyler Lockwood:' Ele era um híbrido que foi atacado por Connor após a saudação inicial, que revelou sua natureza de vampiro devido à verbena na luva do caçador. Connor decide matar Tyler, mesmo arriscando sua estadia na cidade, quando ele decide atirar nele no memorial do Pastor Young. *'Elena Gilbert:' Ela é uma nova vampira, que sofre com a falta de sangue, fazendo com que Connor suspeite dela. Durante o Memorial, Connor não sabe se ela é uma vampira, ou apenas se ela está passando por momentos difíceis. Eventualmente, Elena mata Connor para proteger Jeremy de caçadores e por causa de seu Elo de Criação de Damon. *'Damon Salvatore:' Damon tenta matar Connor depois que ele atira Tyler na igreja. Connor atira em Damon e tenta estacá-lo, mas ouve Stefan por perto e foge. *'Nate:' Ele foi um dos híbridos de Klaus que vigiavam Connor até que Klaus voltou da Itália, Connor se libertou e decapitou Nate com uma corrente. *'Dean:' Ele era um dos híbridos de Klaus e amigo íntimo de Hayley. Dean obedece as ordens de Niklaus para ajudar Stefan, e impedir a morte de Connor. Ele é morto por Connor. *'Chris:' Ele era um híbrido que conseguiu superar o Elo de Criação. le foi morto por Jeremy, a fim de se tornar um membro pleno dos Cinco, e salvar Elena da Maldição do Caçador. *'Kol Mikaelson:' Kol era um poderoso vampiro original criado no novo mundo. Kol queria que Silas permanecesse não descoberto a todo custo. Durante este tempo, ele destruiu muitos seres para impedir o retorno de Silas como temia que ele desencadeasse o inferno na terra. Depois de uma breve briga com Elena e seu irmão, Kol foi finalmente destruído por Jeremy, junto com qualquer um que ele tenha criado. *'Silas:' Silas é o principal alvo da Irmandade para caçar e matar. Galen Vaughn foi o membro que chegou mais perto para tentar matar Silas em seu túmulo, alimentando-o com sangue para acordá-lo. No entanto, Katherine o derrubou antes que ele pudesse empurrar o Cure pela garganta e matá-lo. Atributos Físicos Ao contrário dos caçadores de vampiros normais, os caçadores em potencial da irmandade recebem uma grande força, e a massa do músculo aumenta, o que os torna muito musculosos e fortes, ágeis e perigosos. No entanto, a força não se compara à de um vampiro, mas é o suficiente para ter uma luta significativa contra um vampiro. Até mesmo Klaus, um original, reconheceu em suas proezas como caçadores. Os membros dos cinco possuem força suficiente para decapitar uma espécie sobrenatural apenas com sua força bruta e até mesmo com um objeto contundente, desde que tenham alguma forma de alavancagem. Connor usou suas correntes e posição para decapitar um híbrido. Jeremy foi capaz de transportar barris de metal de álcool em cada mão, enquanto Matt não conseguia levantar um com as duas mãos. Os membros originais têm essa grande massa muscular, eventualmente, Connor demonstra esse atributo e, finalmente, Jeremy no episódio My Brother’s Keeper. Ferramentas e Armas *Espadas dos Cinco *Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco *Verbena *Dardos de Verbena *Granada Verbena *Luvas Revestidas de Verbena *Rifle Atirador de Estacas *Balas de Nadeira Aprimoradas *Claymores *Paralíticos *Bolas Shotgun *Estaca Explosiva *Cordas Encharcadas de Verbena *Veneno de Lobisomem Curiosidades *Pode-se supor que todos os membros tenham a marca em seus instrumentos e, possivelmente, em seus braços direitos (como Connor). *Os Cinco, incluindo Alexander, tinham tatuagens que eram visíveis para qualquer um. Acreditavam-se que estavam extintos até que Jeremy Gilbert viu a tatuagem no braço de Connor. *Eles são os donos originais das Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco e perderam a posse deles quando os usaram pela primeira vez e falharam em neutralizar Niklaus. Klaus então os matou e reviveu todos os seus irmãos, exceto Finn. *Ironicamente, os Cinco se opõem aos Irmãos Originais. **Ambos os grupos têm o mesmo número de membros. **A Bruxa dos Cinco criou cinco caçadores (provavelmente um para Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol e Finn). Ela não criou um sexto caçador que seria antagonista de Mikael, um vampiro que estava matando outros vampiros. *Professor Shane parece estar ligado aos Cinco. Ele enviou Connor para Mystic Falls em primeiro lugar e tem algo que combina com a tatuagem. *Se um caçador é morto por aquele que ele caça, a pessoa será amaldiçoada a andar na terra em tormento até que um novo caçador seja despertado e o legado seja passado adiante. *Está implícito que os Cinco reformaram cerca de cinquenta e dois anos depois que Klaus assassinou os membros originais, pois as alucinações só terminam quando a presa em questão morre, ou novos potenciais substituem os antigos membros, e as alucinações de Klaus terminaram aproximadamente cinquenta e dois anos depois ele matou a Irmandade Original. *Durante a exposição de Atticus Shane sobre a história do primeiro imortal, ele pode identificar a tatuagem do caçador em uma das apresentações. Isso implica que a tatuagem e o primeiro imortal estão relacionados. Isto é confirmado mais tarde quando Shane mostra que a marca conta a história de Silas e Qetsiyah, bem como mostra o feitiço que quebrará o selo que protege tanto a cura quanto Silas; além disso, Galen afirma que a Irmandade foi criada com o objetivo de curar Silas e matá-lo. *No episódio Stand By Me, confirma-se que os Cinco são seres sobrenaturais; depois que Jeremy é morto, seu Gilbert Ring não o revive, pois não tem efeito sobre os seres sobrenaturais. *Como confirmado no episódio The Walking Dead, todos os membros conhecidos dos Cinco estão todos mortos. Galen Vaughn, o último membro conhecido após a morte de Jeremy, aparece como um fantasma, provando que ele morreu. *Jeremy é ressuscitado por Bonnie Em Graduation. *De acordo com Shane, encontrar pelo menos um é uma vez na vida é quase impossível. *Com a Marca do Caçador sendo usada para abrir a Tumba de Silas e desaparecer dos corpos do Caçador, não se sabe se mais Potenciais podem ser escolhidos, ou como eles saberão que são Potenciais sem a Marca. *Tem sido demonstrado que os membros dos Cinco têm força igual ou maior para o próprio Silas e são imunes às suas habilidades psíquicas, pois Jeremy poderia lutar com ele em condições e até mesmo restringi-lo. Uma possível explicação para isso é que eles foram criados para destruí-lo, tornando-os iguais a ele e imunes às suas habilidades mentais. *Os Cinco normalmente faziam armadilhas que matariam suas presas mesmo se estivessem prestes a serem mortas. **A Maldição do Caçador foi uma falha segura para um Caçador sendo morto por sua presa para garantir que sua presa se matasse e os derrubasse com o Caçador. A Maldição também era uma maneira de assustar os vampiros de matar um Caçador dos Cinco, então eles tinham uma chance melhor de sobreviver e possivelmente chegar a Silas para matá-lo. *É possível que o legado dos Cinco tenha terminado com a morte de Silas, já que seu objetivo era localizar e matar Silas. *Ironicamente, a principal missão dos Cinco foi completada por um vampiro, as mesmas criaturas que eles caçam. *Foi confirmado que a magia espiritual foi usada na criação dos cinco, quando Jeremy foi levado para o perímetro mágico anti espírito e perdeu o desejo sobrenatural de matar vampiros até que ele tivesse deixado o perímetro. *Os Cinco recebem uma menção sem nome no episódio The Originals, Chasing the Devil's Tail. Kol menciona um grupo de caçadores que forjaram os punhais e desde que Os Cinco foram vistos com eles nos flashbacks, eles são presumivelmente os que os criaram enquanto as bruxas que os soletravam ainda são desconhecidos. *A irmandade original, sem saber, tirou os vampiros Lucien Castle, e os irmãos Tristan e Aurora de Martel de uma compulsão que os levou a acreditar que eles eram os irmãos Mikaelson quando eles apunhalam Elijah. *A Irmandade dos Cinco compartilha algumas de suas habilidades com Rayna Cruz, outra caçadora sobrenaturalmente dotada de força e desejo de matar vampiros, as diferenças são que Rayna tem maior força e pode reviver se ela for morta enquanto um membro da irmandade permanecer morto, embora o assassino deles seja amaldiçoado. Galeria 404VampireDiaries0614.jpg Expression pentagram.png Alexander (6).png Conor and vaughn.png Huntersmark54.png|Tatuagem de Connor Jordan vista no episódio 4x03 404VampireDiaries0929.jpg Alex's sword base.png|Espada de Alexandre tvd-recap-402-memorial-22.jpg|Balas de madeira marcadas com o símbolo cinco (grupo) Dying witch.png|A Bruxa dos Cinco official look.jpg|Tatuagem de Connor Vlc 2013-02-02 21-25-42-19.png|Tatuagem de Jeremy Immortality past (5).png 1110ad.png Victims 4x04 (3).jpg 404 - 0002.jpg Tattoo.png connortattodrawing.png Vaughn_torturing_Damon.jpg Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:A Irmandade dos Cinco Categoria:Caçadores de Vampiros Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries